A Fathers Love
by bithnic
Summary: Having heard that his daughter Princess Serenity is in love with the prince of the Earth, King Derek will do anything to break them appart especially when this 'prince' could lead to their very own destruction. But what are the consequences of his actions
1. King Derek

He stood there upon the balcony looking out towards the dark night sky, the coolness of the air slightly chilling his skin. His husky shadow reflected down to the ground below the balcony, making him appear taller and larger.

Some of the passing people of the Moon Kingdom saw the shadow, the woman letting out an ear piercing scream while the man with her called for the guards/

The Moon Kingdom, the Silver Millennium was beginning to face some of the hardest times they had seen for decades. The seven deadly shadows had been released upon the earth by the evil Queen Beryl. It was only natural now that the people of the Moon Kingdom began to fear for their own lives. They had to of course after having been witnessing the earth's destruction.

The king sighed. If only the people of earth weren't so stubborn. If only they'd let them help them. But he knew this would never happen. The people of the earth were stubborn beings that were eternally envious of the moon kingdom for what it was. Earths people were selfish and blind.

He turned around and headed back inside, his daughter greeting him kindly, her blue eyes the first thing he ever noticed. The king was aware of his daughter's beauty but did nothing to brag about it to the people of his kingdom. No, he could never do that.

She stood there in her gown of pure white that flowed down to the floor gracefully. How she looked so much like her mother. Her hair was fair and blonde, longer than another girl her age in the entire kingdom. But again what he loved most was his daughter's eyes, those deep blue eyes that reflected everything they saw.

"What news of the planet Earth today father?" she asked as she smiled sweetly.

This comment made the kings face go sour. He threw his hands up in the air as he glared at her. "I TOLD YOU TO FORGET ABOUT HIM!" he yelled at his daughter who had drawn away from her father in fear. "HE IS LOWER THAN US; HE IS FROM EARTH FOR GODS SAKE! ALL HE WILL MANAGE TO DO IS DRAW THE EVIL TOWARDS US AND DESTROY US ALL! IS THAT WHY YOU WANT SERENITY!?"

The young girl looked at her father, wide eyed horror stricken. Covering her face in her hands she turned and ran away up the palace stairs that would lead to her chambers. Her loud sobs the only thing that could be heard throughout the room.

The king stood there for a moment. He hadn't meant to yell at his daughter but what other choice did he have? This young Prince of earth she had secretly been seeing would be the end of them all. He would destroy them. The king sighed heavily. The servants who a few seconds ago stood with him and his daughter in this room had now disappeared, the sound of his angry voice scaring them to other sectors of the palace away from danger.

"Derek" came a small voice from behind him. He turned around to face his wife and at once felt the inner warmth that always filled him when she was near. He approached her lightly and kissed her smooth lips brushing away the pain that was deep within him.

"Derek" she said soothingly again as she brushed a few pieces of hair behind his ear. "You shouldn't be so harsh towards her. She is your own daughter after all. Don't you remember falling in love? This young man makes her so happy; I only wish you could see it. She's become so much more mature since she met him and I believe that she could soon be queen as long as he was by her side"

Derek shook his head and moved away from his queen. He held his hands behind his back as he began to pace the room thinking deeply. "But I wont have it" he said silently enough for only his wife to hear. "My love, Serenity, can you not see that there are plenty of far better off suitors for her right here on the moon. And all of them would love to be her king"

"But that is not what she wants" Serenity replied. "Serena has tried many of your suitors but never felt at home with any of them. Have you considered that perhaps she does not want to be with a man from the moon at all, and that perhaps she would rather be with that prince from the earth? Oh think of it Derek! The earth and the moon united as one! Imagine the peace throughout the universe, can't you just see it now Derek? Serena would be a beautiful queen and that prince of the earth would be a perfect king. Think of the grandchildren, oh what beautiful grandchildren. Can't you just imagine it?"

The king snorted. "All I can imagine is him ruling over everything and Serena being locked away, never again to see the sun."

Serenity shook her head and she turned to leave him alone. She briefly looked over her shoulder towards her husband. "One day you'll wake up and realize all that you've done to protect her has only harmed her".

Derek watched as his wife left the room, her gown the last thing to walk out of the doors. He was filled with an almighty rage and fury. He would not allow this; he would not tolerate an 'earth boy' stealing his daughter's rightful hand to the thrown.

'An earth boy', he spat at the words. How he hated this young man who was meddling with his daughters heart and the future of his family. How the king wished this young man would just go back to his own planet and die like the rest of his followers were.

"Is he not loyal enough to his subjects to stay and fight with them!" he yelled out to the empty room. But he was right, why was the young prince back on earth, protecting it instead of always coming here to visit his daughter. Did the man not think he was worthy enough to have to stand behind his 'civilians' and fight with them? Did he think himself of a higher status?

"I won't stand for it!" he said loudly into the empty room. His voice echoed as the sound bounced off the walls making the king seem bigger and more dangerous than he really was. He even made himself feel more intimidated. He slammed his fist down against the table that stood in the middle of the room as he sat down on the fine leather chair and turned to face the wooden fire. The heat quickly covering his body and warming his bones deeply.

He had to do something to stop this young man. He had to kill him; he had to kill the prince of the earth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hi everyone I hope you like this first chapter, I promise the next one will be far more interesting and possibly even longer. Please stay tuned!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	2. Lovers

"Princess Serenity, psst, Princess Serenity, my love" called a soft whisper from the kingdom grounds.

A weary Princess Serenity approached the window, her face drawn from the tears she had shed since her father had yelled at her. She smiled at the figure feet below her. The mere sight of him brought such joy to the princess. But at the same time she felt such dread for the people of the Earth.

"Prince Darien" she said soothingly. "Why are you here?"

Prince Darien looked into the blue eyes of his beloved and saw only a deep sorrow. "Are you not happy to see me my beloved?" he asked.

"I'm always happy to see you Darien; you bring such happiness to my very existence. You are the air that I breathe and the only one I wish to be with for my entire life. We both know it in our hearts that we are soul mates; that our souls are made of the same thing and our destinies intertwined. But I fear for the people of your planet. As much as I wish you not to, shouldn't you be on Earth protecting them? They're possibly all lost without their leader"

The princes' gaze moved away from that of the Princess' as he gazed up into the sky. A silent tear trickled down from the corner of his eye as he quickly brushed it away like a true gentleman.

"I cannot return"

"But why!" asked the princess in a state of panic. "The Earth is you're kingdom, and its inhabitants are your people! Of course you can go back!"

"No I cannot"

The princess looked upon her beloved with great sorrow. How she wished to kiss him, to hold him, to love him and be with him in this desperate time of need. They needed each other.

"My father banished me from the earth" he said silently, only loud enough for the princess to barely hear. "Well what's left of it. He banished me to protect me, to make sure that the heir to the Earth thrown would survive. Right at this moment he is probably breathing his last breath of air while he fights against that wicked Queen Beryl."

"Oh Prince Darien, don't say such awful things"

"I have to my love, I have to face reality. My life is yours, I am now here to protect you my beloved, and I swear I'll let nothing happen to you. I'll go down fighting to save you"

"Oh, Darien…"

"Princess, I live to serve you" spoke the prince softly as he began to scale the wall and climb towards her. All he could look at where her beautiful eyes, so true, so mystical. So Sorrowful. His fingers dug into the spaces in-between the bricks as he made his way up and over. Gently he pulled the princess towards him and wrapped her in both his arms and cape of night. He lightly placed kisses upon her neck and collarbone sending shivers down her spine.

His fingers lightly traced along her jaw line, as they traced their way down to her chin lightly holding it up.

"Princess" he said in a husky voice. "After all of this is finished, marry me. Together we shall rule over the Silver Millennium as husband and wife and make things right and peaceful again. Oh princess Serenity, my love, say you will"

Softly his lips pressed against hers in a passionate embrace. Together they stood in each others arms, their soft, meaningful, passionate kisses the only thing left good and pure in the solar system. Slowly their kisses came to a halt as she rested her head against his chest.

A smile spread across the princess' gentle lips as she thought of the proposition just made to her. They could finally be together as husband and wife, as king and queen, as lovers.

Princess Serenity opened her mouth to reply to his question when a shriek escaped her mouth. In the doorway stood her father, his face blazed with fury. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword as he removed it from its sheath. Prince Darien had now come to see what the princess had shrieked at.

"Earth brat" King Derek spat. "Remove yourself from my daughter and face me like a man. Today is the day you will regret ever meeting my daughter, today you will die"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ok that's the end of the 2****nd**** chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and I'm sooooooooo sorry it took me this long to update. **

**Please review, a righter can't learn from their mistakes without feedback, I'll take flames, recommendations, constructive feedback and positive reviews.**

**Next chapter will be up soon!!!**


	3. A Life Without You

**This is it, THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**This was only ever meant to be a short story which indeed it turned out to be. I hope everyone will enjoy the ending. **

**Please review and keep an eye out for any of my other works, you never know what may peak your interest until you have a look and give it a try.**

**Thank you to all who have been reading this particular story.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Earth brat" King Derek spat. "Remove yourself from my daughter and face me like a man. Today is the day you will regret ever meeting my daughter, today you will die"

The two lovers stood their frozen, looking at the furious eyes of the moon king whose eyes had turned a flaming red, his lips sour and curled, teeth exposed as he spoke. Within his hands he grasped the hilt of his sword, ready to fight the prince. He hadn't been joking, this was a serious matter.

"Father, please don't!"

The king turned his attention to his daughter and yet his facial expressions did not change. "Princess Serenity. I gave you everything. It is I that agreed to giving you life, it is I that gave you this lifestyle and way of living. I have protected you countless time and if it were not for me you would have been slaughtered many times before. I have only ever protected you, and now you throw that all away for the one so-called 'prince' whom I can guarantee will be the cause of YOUR death. Not I, but he, the prince of earth. His love for you is nothing but a placebo. He's using you to get to the thrown; he no longer has his own kingdom so he wants ours. But I refuse to surrender. I refuse to let me guard down. So face me now prince with every ounce of strength you have. Face me now and defend what pride you have left. You shall not live after this battle"

"Father, no please don't do this. Do not tear us apart. I cannot bear to live without Darien. He is the air that I breathe. He brings me such inner peace. Please father, I beg of you. Do not destroy our love for love is such a beautiful thing."

The prince untangled his hands from that of the princesses and stepped forward. His heart hammering in his chest, his hand lightly placed on the hilt of his sword as it pulled it out, ready to reluctantly fight.

"If you think a fight will resolve all of this you are a slow witted man. But if a fight is what you want, then I will reluctantly accept"

"Prince Darien, please no. Don't do this. You don't need to prove anything"

Prince Darien turned to face her one last time. "My love, I would do anything to prove my love to you."

"NO MORE!" shouted the king as he thrust his sword mid height towards the chest of the prince. "Your words sicken me."

The attack was blocked by the quick swift movement of the princes' sword as he thrust it towards the kings. The clash of metal against metal the only sound to be heard upon the balcony.

Blade against blade, the two men fought; one fought to kill the other to defend.

The king pushed his blade forward, two hands on the hilt as he moved towards the prince, still aiming to wound him, preferably for a chest wound. The king didn't care where he struck him as long as the prince would eventually die.

Towards the edge of the balcony they fought, the ledge the only thing preventing them from going over the edge.

The moon princess stood her distance as she watched fearfully at the two men she loved most fighting to protect her. Her eyes had never seen this shade of blue, so fearful, so panic-stricken.

Finally a direct hit. The king swung his sword until it cut deeply into the arm of the prince. He let out a cry of pain as he dropped his sword and clutched his arm in pain. His knees shortly after met the ground as he gathered his strength in agony.

The king glared down upon the prince, a grin of greed spread across his face. His raised his sword above his head for one final attack. The one attack that would end it all.

In a flash it all ended.

His eyes widened from the blow.

His lips parted slightly as he tried to utter a sound, anything at all. But in the first moment not a single sound would pass through his lips.

The moon king fell to the ground, the prince still as he was, his sword thrown to the side. He looked past the man who would have ended his life to see none other than his beloved.

"Princess" he said, tears in his eyes. "He was….he was your own father"

The princess lowered the sword she had fetched from the coat of arms in the next room. Her head was low as tears emerged. "I could not face my life without you Prince Darien." She uttered quietly. "If you had died, I would have shortly followed. This was for the best"

The prince quickly scrambled to his feet, the body of the king slowly leaking crimson red blood. It covered his shoe like oil to water.

In his arms he held her. Her sobs the only noise left to be heard.


End file.
